


Big Sister

by frostbxtch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbxtch/pseuds/frostbxtch
Summary: How long had it been since the last time Gamora saw her sister like that? How long has it been since the last time she saw Nebula smiles?That Nebula… she was so different from the one Gamora was used to.Nebula brought the girl in her arms closer to Gamora, who still looked surprised. Her sister was being affectionate. There was a certain glow of happiness in her eyes as well, such as sadness. Was that… was that the daughter of the man who made Thanos and his army to turn into ashes?





	Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> That's a little something I thought about it after watching Endgame.   
> Most people show Morgan with her brothers, now it's more about her sister from galaxy.

Gamora stared at Nebula, a strangeness in her eyes. She still hasn’t understood the reason why the blue girl asked them to go to Earth, and even though Thor and Rocket were excited to see again their friends, she couldn’t understand why her sister wanted her to go to.

“Where are we going to?” The question seemed rhetoric, since Nebula remained in silence.

Unlike from the others guardians, Nebula didn’t go to Avengers’ headquarters, as Gamora thought it would happen. The man of iron seemed to be waiting for them, and with one vehicle — a car, as Quill had called once — ready to take them somewhere.

During the whole way, the man of iron — Rhodey, one of the guys Nebula used to talk about — and Nebula herself talked about the galaxy, the Avengers, about people Gamora had no idea of who they were.

“We’re here.” Rhodey announced.

Nebula left the car and opened the door to her sister. Once again, she said nothing, only waving to Gamora to follow her.

They were in a place far from the city, a calm place. There was a simple house made of woods, and in front of it, a little girl with dark hair playing with what it seemed to be a hammer — just like the one Thor had in the past.

“Morgan.” Nebula said, calling the little girl’s attention.

She didn’t seem older than Gamora herself when Thanos invaded her planet. However the little girl gave a huge smile to Nebula, and that… warmed Gamora’s heart.

“Nebula!” The little girl yelled, leaving the hammer behind and running towards Nebula.

Much to Gamora surprise, Nebula opened up her arms, catching that little girl and holding her. It was almost possible to see a smile in her face. How long had it been since the last time Gamora saw her sister like that? How long has it been since the last time she saw Nebula smiles?

She knew, she remember perfectly. Once Thanos started modifying Nebula’s body, her smile was also changing, until it faded completely. 

That Nebula… she was so different from the one Gamora was used to.

“Is she Gamora?” Once she heard her own name, Gamora’s attention went back to the two girls again.

Nebula brought the girl in her arms closer to Gamora, who still looked surprised. Her sister was being affectionate. There was a certain glow of happiness in her eyes as well, such as sadness. Was that… was that the daughter of the man who made Thanos and his army to turn into ashes?

“I told you I was going to bring my big sis, didn’t I? But you have to keep your promise.” Nebula tickled the smaller one. “If I am no longer your favorite, I won’t bring Gamora with me anymore.”

Morgan laughed, trying to get away from the tickles, but she nodded.

“Gamora, this is Morgan Stark. Morgan, this is my sister, Gamora.” Nebula introduced them, while putting Morgan on the floor.

“Nice to finally meet you, Gamora!” The little one said, smiling widely.

***

The sun was setting, and Gamora was watching Nebula playing with the Starks' daughter — teaching her how to handle swords and daggers — that afternoon. That sight seemed so far away from the time she had come, it was still difficult for Gamora to handle that side of her sister.

“Girls! Come on, let’s eat.” Pepper called by the window, surprising Gamora.

Morgan didn’t want to let go of his makeshift sword, but Nebula took her in his lap once more, putting her on his back, and walked toward the house.

After Pepper had the three girls to wash their hands, they all sat at the table while she and Rhodey served the food.

“Mommy, will I ever have a part of daddy’s armor on my body, like Nebula and uncle Rhodey?”

The four adults present were surprised at the question, although the little girl did not seem to realize what was wrong there. Gamora studied her sister's face, as Nebula glanced down at her left arm.

“Morgan …” Pepper began, but Gamora motioned for the woman to speak. Once she nodded, the green one looked at the youngest in the room.

“Morgan, do you know why they have parts of your father’s armor?”

“To replace their bodies.” The girl replied confidently.

“Yes but… not exactly.” Gamora smiled at her. “Nebula’s arm was… lost on the mission to retrieve the jewels of the infinite, so she won one with parts of your father's armor.”

“And uncle Rhodey’s legs?”

“When I was… playing with your uncle Sam, I got seriously injured. And your dad made that pair of legs so I would not get stuck in a chair forever.”

Morgan nodded, seeming to understand what the others had said.

“Gamora, do you have accessories made by my daddy too?”

The older woman looked at Nebula, confused.

“Peter has the spidey costume, uncle Rhodey has the costume, Mom has Rescue. Uncle Clint said daddy made some arrows at him, and stingers to auntie Nat.”

“Gamora never got to meet your father, Morgan.” Nebula replied, with a sad smile.

“If you had known, mommy would have more adopted children than the number of avengers.” Morgan said at last, smiling with amusement.

***

Stark's daughter slept like an angel, and the two daughters of Thanos watched her. The day had been long, and completely different from what Gamora had expected.

“I never thought I'd see her so serene.” Gamora commented quietly. “You really like this girl.”

“It's…” Nebula chuckled. “I did not even want to meet the Starks, but when Tony recovered from space... he made sure to introducing me to Pepper and…”

It was possible to perceive the emotion contained in Nebula's voice. In a short time in his life, Tony Stark had done more for her than the father they had known for a lifetime. Thanos did nothing but cause pain and anger to them, especially to Nebula.

“That's nice.” Gamora answered in a whisper. “Now you have a family here, and it's notorious how well they do you. Thanos never ... Thanos and I were not the best family for you these years.”

“Girls, it's getting late. We'd better go.” Rhodey had said, on the door of Morgan's room. Nebula nodded, rising from the side of the girl's bed.

A few seconds later, Nebula said:

“I do not think Thanos counts as a family, Gamora. But it doesn’t matter. Not anymore.”

Gamora nodded, and waited for her sister so they could leave the room. But as soon as Nebula left, her gaze fell on the sleeping girl.

“She's being the big sister she always wanted to be. Thank you for giving a sister that Nebula deserves, Stark.”


End file.
